


FIRMLY DEVELOP IT

by Yosu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Grasper? Nice............................., Heterosexuality, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Jasper is bisexual, Post "everyone finds out rose was pink", Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: i love jasper shes a good





	1. Jasper was awake,

\---

Jasper was awake. Just a few minuets ago, she was most certainly  _corrupted._ Most certainly dead.

But here she was. Awake. Alive.

"Where--" She stumbled over her words, her voice was hoarse. She was definitely  _angry_ and  _confused_. But she was way to weak to talk. " _Where am I...!"_

Her vision was hazy -- to blurry to make out strong details. 

But she could see  _them_. 

A slim, white Pearl.

A squashed Amethyst.

An abomination.

An Rose Quartz. Her diamond's killer.

And then her vision went black. 

\---

Some memories are heavily ingrained in her mind. Mainly it's just of her former diamond.

" _Jasper_!" Her diamond call, her fluffy pink hair floating gently.

Jasper perked her head in alert. "...Yes, my Diamond?"

And this is the point where memories blend together. Pink's words slurring together. Jasper remember too little and too much of her former Diamond.

" _Jasper, the earth is so gorgeous!"_

 _"Oh Jasper, I just hate that lovely Rose Quartz and her terrifying renegade Pearl!_ "

Jasper doesn't ever want to forget.

\---

Jasper is currently being locked up in the dreaded Crystal Gems base. She's too hesitant to fight now -- her body still in pain and ionized (her stripes and skin are tinted green) to fight.

"Jasper--" She hears Rose's voice call out. And she nearly loses her temper.

"Go away, you killer."

"Oh. That's right, you don't know the truth."

What? The truth? Of course she knew the truth! Rose killed her diamond!  _In cold blood!_

"Liar."

\---

Jasper heard footsteps walking towards her jail, which she had learned was called a ' _bath room_ '.

She heard a cough, and a small hum. A _pearl's_ hum. "You should know the truth about Rose's..." The renegade Pearl trailed off. "About  _Pink Diamond's_ shattering." 

"I know every detail!" Jasper snapped. "That anti-gem took my diamond by surprise,  _and shattered her with her sword!_ "

The Pearl made a groaning noise, clearly annoyed. Dumb Pearl. Dumb Earth. Dumb everything. "Pink Diamond was never  _shattered._ "

What? "I found her shards!"

"That was--" She cut herself off. "Rose was Pink Diamond, and that's that."

What?


	2. And so she learned the truth,

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked. 

The pearl opened Jasper's holding cell, a soft pink flower in her hands. Donning a pale blue tunic and pale pink shorts. "Rose was Pink Diamond..." The servant choked up. 

"Lies!" Jasper screamed. "I witnessed her death!"

The pearl laughed, was she finding this macabre situation  _funny_? "...I'm sorry." She apologizes. "We planned the whole thing, and I was her sole confidant about it all."

Sole confidant? "I can always just show you it," Pearl explained.

\---

Jasper was in her Diamond's palanquin, looking the same it did thousands of years ago. Standing in front of the throne. Well, that pearl did say it was a memory...

Then she heard the Rose speak. Jasper felt sick.  _She hated Rose._

"And then we'll be done. It's going to be easy!" Rose said, most likely smiling in glee.

Jasper walked around the throne, only to see Rose and her pearl conniving.

The pearl held Rose's sword. "There's got to be another way. I mean, maybe-"

"Blue and Yellow don't care." Rose snaps. "They never have.  _This is Pink Diamond's colony._  We can end it all right here, right now."

The lowly gem clutched Rose's sword. "You know this is crazy, right?" Rose nods. "Your status, my purpose. None of it will matter anymore." Rose nods more excitedly "This will change everything."

"I know! Isn't it exciting?"

_What were they talking about?_

The pearl sighed and blushed. "It is."

Rose smiles. "We can leave our old lives behind. If this is really my world, I want to give it to the Crystal Gems. I want to live here with human beings! I wanna live here with you! We'll both finally be free!"

Pearl smiles. "Okay. I'm ready."

Rose squeaks in excitement. "Peeearlll...!" And Rose takes the gem's hands.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." The pearl says in discomfort and uncertainty.

"I can't exactly shatter myself." Rose jokes.

And then Rose's body glitters in light. Her body morphs taller. Her body grows thin. And her gem shifts upwards.

It was her diamond.

Pink Diamond.

\---

When Jasper was back in the present, she secluded herself to the bath room.

_No, no, no--_

"J-jasper?" Pearl called out. "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't--"

Jasper couldn't understand why. Her diamond? Her diamond wanted to  _escape_ and  _rebel_?

"Just go." Jasper responds depressingly.

_And she didn't tell her ultimate quartz?_

_\---_


End file.
